


Untamed

by zilah



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1286467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zilah/pseuds/zilah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No plot. Just Thranduil with his lover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untamed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Sad but true: they are not mine. I just play with them. No one pays me.  
> Beta: Tena. Thank you So much for your help. Without you, I was lost.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy, and FB is Love
> 
>  
> 
> zilah

* * * 

 

Thranduil stepped out from the bathroom, stretching enjoyably. The memory of last night's passion still lingered on his body and he sighed, contented. Another sigh escaped his lips when he stopped in middle of the room and enjoyed the delicious view. 

The Elf that slept in Thranduil's bed was simply perfect. He was made to be loved. Thranduil let his hungry gaze roam on the bare body that was displayed almost sinfully before his eyes. The luxurious raven hair that Thranduil knew to be just as silky to touch as it appeared. The sensual mouth that begged to be kissed. The silky skin that now carried his claiming marks. Thranduil's hands itched with need to touch that perfection, but he didn't want to give in to his desire; not yet. 

The Elf mumbled something in his sleep and moved, obviously seeking something. Thranduil smiled at the frown that now appeared on his lover's face, knowing full well that it was him that the Elf sought. The movement made the sheet that had covered the lower parts of his body, to slip away and Thranduil's breathing almost stopped when he saw the impressive erection. 

Wild. Untamed. That's what Thranduil had thought when he had met the Elf for the first time. Many were scared with his icy appearance, but Thranduil had sensed the fiery fëa that resided within raven-haired beauty, and he had ached with need to possess this incredible creature. Their first night together had been mind-blowing experience and Thranduil had wanted no other ever since. Even now, after all these years together, this Elf set him afire by a mere gaze or simple touch. 

The dark eyes finally focused, and Thranduil heard his lover purring one word. 

"Thranduil." 

His lover's voice went straight to Thranduil's groin, making him harden instantly. How he loved that voice; it was deep and melodious, but also sensual as softest velvet. Thranduil shivered inwardly whenever he heard it, but most of all he loved it moaning his name when he slid into his lover's glorious body. 

Thranduil's restraint finally snapped and with two long steps he was on the bed, hovering over his lover. He let his hand caress the strong legs that were now open for him, before he slid two fingers between the firm buttocks. His lover was still open from their earlier activities, but Thranduil didn't want to rush. He slid his fingers inside, moving them in and out in the clenching channel and fully enjoyed his lover's panting and begging. 

When he finally had teased his lover to his fill, Thranduil turned the raven-haired Elf around to get better access and bent down, eagerly tasting the quivering opening. The scream he tore from his lover's lips made him smile and he continued his carnal feast until the Elf beneath him sobbed with frustrated need and begged to be taken. Thranduil didn't need to be told twice. He lifted his lover up on all fours and then took him with one, smooth movement. 

"Thranduil!" The raven-haired Elf moaned, making Thranduil's heart swell with love. He knew what his lover wanted, and he was more than willing to give it to him. Gently, he lifted his lover's upper body so that the Elf rested securely against his chest and set a slow but satisfying pace. Gently, he kissed and nibbled the sensitive ears and neck as he moved, enjoying his lover's breathless moans as much as the tight and warm body wrapping around him. His hand roamed on broad chest, occasionally brushing sensitive nipples and eliciting more delicious sounds from his lover's mouth. 

"Aye... say it! Say, to whom you belong to, meleth nín..." Thranduil commanded breathlessly, letting his hand slide lower, until it finally stopped teasingly on his lover's sensitive abdomen. His pace had grown faster as the orgasm was quickly building within him, but he wouldn't leave his lover behind. The completion would feel all the more delicious when he would hear his lover's voice moaning his name in a throes of their shared bliss. 

"Thranduil!" The raven-haired Elf cried out, and Thranduil smiled. 

"Aye... you are mine, meleth nín," he whispered gently, and wrapped his fingers around his lover's neglected arousal, stroking firmly. He could feel the Elf in his arms trembling violently and then tensing, when he finally found his completion. Only then did Thranduil give in and ecstasy shook his body. He hardly realized how his lover's name was torn from his lips for the first time on that morning. 

"Erestor!" 

Exhausted, both elves collapsed on the bed, but Thranduil didn't loosen his grip from his lover. He sighed happily when the raven-haired leaned closer, resting his head on his shoulder. 

"You exhausted me." 

Thranduil smiled at his lover's words. 

!I wish I could apologize, but I am not sorry at the least, meleth nín," he chuckled. 

"You know that there will be full payback later, don't you?" Erestor whispered, the dangerous glint in his dark eyes. Thranduil's smile grew at that. Erestor could be wicked, especially what it came to said paybacks. He wouldn't want it any other way. 

"I can hardly wait for what you have in store for me, Erestor nín," Thranduil said affectionately, and then pulled his lover in a deep kiss. 

 

FIN.


End file.
